


chilled touch, warm heart

by Tbowen71



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Chronic Pain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: He knew the moment he opened his eyes that it was going to be a bad day.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	chilled touch, warm heart

He knew the moment he opened his eyes that it was going to be a bad day. The normally cheerful morning light that drifted through the lazily billowing curtains stabbed him with the familiar white hot pain of a migraine. He must have made a noise because the warm weight at his back shifted and a blessedly cool hand was covering his eyes blocking the insistent blaze of daybreak, a brush of lips was pressed to his brow as he was coaxed by a gentle hand to turn away from the window. There was more shifting and a gust of cool air washed over his bare chest as the sheets were lifted and his bed partner slipped out. He followed the sound of footsteps as they made their way around the bed to the window and the unmistakable sound of blackout being lowered. The furrow of his brow smoothed slightly as the room was plunged into darkness the stabbing bursts of pain behind his eyes dulled to a barely tolerable throb. Keeping his eyes closed he took several ragged breaths willing the pain to settle, distracting himself he followed the sound of bare feet making their way out of the room and into the kitchen followed by a click of the kettle being turned on and the deliberately muffled sounds of the inevitability of tea being made. 

Pain had been his constant companion for the better part of ten years and most days the bone deep burning pain was endured with a grin on his face so no one but those with the sharpest eyes could tell the difference. There were even days when he was so happy that the pain was nearly forgotten, those days were almost always followed by one such as this where doing anything but laying in the dark with his eyes closed was all but impossible. 

At first he’d raged and despaired of the pain in equal measure, he knew he was chiefly himself to blame but he could not bring himself to regret his actions. To be able to celebrate the first birthday of his precious students’ -- who was a son to him in all ways but blood-- child was his joy and privilege. Even when it resulted in him having to lay in the dark with his eyes closed. 

While he was always willing to accept the consequences of his action there was a niggling part of him that felt guilty because he knew that he was no longer the only one who had to deal with his consequences. His partner in life and everything else was made to watch him suffer through the reality of his actions, there had been many heated arguments, stony silences and whispered sleep soft conversations on the subject. The results being that when he pushed himself too hard -- which would happen there was no if about it, the term character flaw had been used but as it was deeply hypocritical it was disregarded -- he would allow himself to be taken care of.

Which was why when the soft footfalls came back into the room he did not open his eyes but waited until there was a dip in the mattress and a familiar cool hand covered his eyes once again and another cradles the back of his head. Slowly he blinked his eyes open allowing them to adjust to the dim light as his lashes fluttered against the calloused palm of his most precious person. When the hand was removed the sight of the one he holds most dear still looking sleep soft dressed in a robe dotted with cartoon shuriken made his heart warm, despite the pinched look about the eyes that was undoubtedly due to concern on his behalf. No words had been spoken yet and none were likely to come anytime soon but morning greetings were exchanged through gentle smiles and tender kisses placed on each of his eyelids and then to his mouth.

There was only a slight roll of nausea when he was sat up with the assistance of several pillows and a calloused hand to his elbow. He took the hand that still lingered on his elbow and pressed a kiss to the palm and each of the fingers because they are dear, it earned him a soft look so he closed the space between them with equally soft kisses to a mouth covered only by thin cotton. Cool fingers pulled away from him and were replaced by a warm cup, the lightly spicy scent of ginger wafted in the air between them, settling the undercurrent of nausea he’d been feeling since he first opened his eyes. There was a pill pressed to his lips along with a look that brooked no argument; he would have rolled his eyes if the gesture hadn’t been liable to leave him seeing stars, with no alternative he complied. He preferred not to take painkillers of any kind as they tended to make him nauseous and like his head was full of cotton wool but the ginger tea would help and he knew he wouldn't be able get out of bed for the pain if he didn’t take it. The pill was swallowed along with a sip of tea, that was always the perfect temperature and a few bites of dry toast that had been placed on the small table by the bed. 

With the pills taken and nothing to do but wait until they took effect he leaned back against the pillows sipping his tea, he watched as his partner chose a book from a stack next to the bed and settled down next to him. He placed his now empty teacup next to the half finished toast, shifting gingerly he settled his head on the shoulder of the warm comfort next to him. 

He basks in his partners’ warmth; his partner who has been accused of being cold-hearted and aloof by people who would never understand how loving and warm his partner truly was. He has never doubted that he was loved, not when he went to bed with cold toes pressed to the back of his knees and woke with chilled fingers tangled in his hair, not when there were comfortable silences over thin soup on bad days and laughter and teasing while enjoying rich curry. He was the one who believed in grand gestures and heartfelt declarations but his dearest believed in showing love in smaller but just as important ways, with tea and toast and soothing cool fingers massaging an aching head. He refused to regret a single decision that led him to where he was now, there was pain and later there would be soup, maybe a bath, gentle touches and even softer words and so much love that it will overshadow the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly LOVE this pairing SO much that i just had to contribute something!  
> I purposely didn't name either of them but I was also didn't want to assign pronouns to Kakashi so it's up to you if Kakashi is Cis, Trans, Ace, Gay, Bi, Straight, Male, Female the choice is yours!  
> I did proof this but if you do happen across any errors or awkward sentences please let me know!


End file.
